New Year Fireworks
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: He has to get to her before those fireworks, before midnight Raura AU New Year's One-shot


**Hello beauties! This is my raura oneshot for New Year's, and its late I know.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need too?**

* * *

He was an idiot.

He thought on the plane ride back home.

He closed his eyes and leaned back on the seat, taking a deep breath.

He kissed a girl at the concert on New Year's Eve at midnight. An innocent kiss. Just a midnight kiss. He didn't mean for it to go this far.

He looked on Twitter about twenty minutes after he tweeted about it, seeing the girl had confessed right away.

He smiled at first, knowing that he made one of his fans happy, but then he saw the tweets come.

The fandom had started a war within itself. And to be totally honest, he was frightened.

He knowed it had happened before, they had done something and it blew up. But he had his siblings to warn him.

But he wasn't warned this time. Not for anything.

But that's not what bothered him. It was the kiss.

The kiss wasn't horrible, in fact it was really good.

But it wasn't her.

He had wanted to kiss her on New Year's. Run his fingers through her ómbre hair and see her beautiful eyes flutter close. Watch her melt in his arms.

But he had a show to play. And of course it was in Pennsylvania. 2,736.8 miles away from her.

He wondered if she kissed any one on New Year's. The thought made his jaw clench as he felt a buzz in his pocket.

He slid out his phone, seeing the screen lit up with her name.

He smiled as he slid the lock off his phone.

**Laura:**_ Heard you had fun at your concert tonight :)_

He rolled his eyes as he pressed the white bar to text her back.

**Ross: **_A little haha ;) Who did you kiss at midnight?_

His finger hovered over the blue letters, hesitating. He brought his finger down, hearing the whoosh in his headphones behind the music.

He stared at the phone, not even blinking. The little typing bubble popped up, with the three little dots inside.

It was taking awhile, which made him very curious and worried at the same time.

The bubble finally dissapeared, filled with a single word.

**Laura: **_Nobody. It's not midnight here yet._

His face visibly lit up. He could have jumped out the plane and sprinted his way back to California.

But there was no need. He saw the seatbelt sign light above his head.

He smiled even wider as he reached to buckle his seatbelt for the landing. It was only a five hour flight, so they had left right after the show.

He felt the the wheels of the plane hit the ground as it rolled down the runway.

As the plane stopped, opening for the passengers to leave, he jumped over his older brother in the seat next to him to grab his luggage.

The older bblonde was stunned as he watch Ross wretle his luggage from the compartment.

Ross looked down at his brother his puppy eyes wide.

"Riker, do me a favor and tell mom I'll be home soon, OK?" he saidpushed up against the seat letting people pass.

Riker looks at the jumpy blonde. "Why, where are you going?" he asked.

He looked at his watch and cringed.

_11:48_

"No time to explain, just please do it?"

His brother sighed. "Whatever, but if you get in trouble-"

"Yeah, I got it thank you so much!" he said cutting him off running towards the exit.

He sprinted through the airport running through the doors of LAX.

He held out his hand hailing a cab. One skidded to a stop right in front of him.

He jumped in throwing his bags next to him.

"1040 North Las Palmas Avenue, and step on it." he said as the vehicle accelerated forward.

He looked down at his watch.

_11:55_

He hugged his jacket towards him in the unusually chilly California air, the wind blowing in from the open windows.

He had to get there before midnight. It was his only chance.

The yellow cab skidded to a stop in front of her house as the blonde lept out of the backseat.

He handed some bills to the driver, telling him to keep the change.

He grabbed his suitcase from the back along with his pack before the driver sped off.

He ran to the front door knocking pulling out his phone.

A certain brunette opened the door, looking at him suprised.

"Ross?" she said closing the door behind her.

She stepped out bulling the crop jacket tighter around her frame.

He held out his phone showing her the time.

_11:59 _

They could hear her family counting down from inside. She looked at him as she heard her family say ten.

"But, I thought..." she started to say as the countdown reached eight.

"Another midnight kiss never hurts." he said smiling grabbing her waist.

_5_

She was flush against his chest, his arms cradling her waist.

_4_

She looked up at him.

_3_

He looked into her bright brown eyes.

_2_

She fluttered them close, just as he imagined.

_1_

They heard 'Happy New Year!' shouts sprout from the house as their lip found each others in a sparkling kiss.

Their were fireworks, not even close to the ones exploding above their heads as their kiss deepened.

She slid his arms around his neck as his fingers tangled in her wild curls.

Their lips moved together as their tounges made a dance inside their mouths.

They pulled away, their foreheads resting against each others for support.

"What a good way to start off the year." She breathedpulling away to look at him.

He smiled. "And I have a feeling it's going to be a good one." he said before pulling her waist for another blistful kiss.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please!**

**Stay lovely ;)**


End file.
